Help UN!
by BelphegorXFran
Summary: When Sasori opens his mouth to Pein about Deidara bombing thigs to much on missions what will happen with Deidara and Pein will Deidara discover new feeling for him? Or just see it as sex? Yaoi,My first post tell me if its good next chapter coming soon.
1. NO UN!

Pein was walking down the dimed halls of the Akatsuki's hide out. He then sees the blond that looks much like a girl and walks up to him. "Oh hey leader-sama un" He said with a small smile. "Hello Deidara" He said in a cold sadistic voice.

He shivered as he said it and looked down "is there anything I can do for you un?" Pein smiled and took Deidaras hand and pulled him with him into his headquarters. "Now Sasori has told me you have been blowing a lot of things up on your missions im going to have to punish you Deidara"

Pein grabbed Deidaras hand befor he could protest and smashed their lips together. "N-no leader-sama please I belong to Sasori and only Sasori" he pushed away and tried to run out but was cought by the strong Pein.

Just then he took this time to strip him of all his cloths. "Ahhh" was all Deidara said befor Pein rammed a finger up his ass. His hardened member was throbbing "My my Deidara your so hard I think I should just dry fuck you"

After that he rammed into him and started thrusting in and out kissing Deidaras neck. "Fuck your tight" he said as Deidara whimpered and squirmed making his leader harder. He was reaching his climax and started stroking Deidara as he hit his prostate Deidara let out a cry of pleasure. "Ahhh leader-sama go f-FASTER"

He did as he was asked and picked up the pace and stroked Deidara faster. A few minutes past Deidara then came and his walls clamped down on Pein and he also came after that he laid there ontop of Deidara.

"That was excilent Dei" and they went to sleep

A/N:Please R&R this is my first story


	2. I love you

The next morning Deidara woke up not knowing where he was and sat up "uhg where am I un?" He mumbled as he looked around and got up outta the bed bumping into no one other than Pein.

"I thought you would be up by now" at that all the memories came rushing back into his head from the previous night. "Y-you raped me" he sat down "No I simply punished you now go to your room I will be needing you and Sasori to go on a mission for me in a little while" whit that said he pushed Deidara out and went to his desk.

He went to his room confused and hurt. "Hey Sasori un"

"Hey brat where have you been all night?"

"In leader-sama's……………room un"

"YOU WERE WHERE????????"

"Hey it wasn't my fault u opened your big mouth about me bombing stuff un"

Sasori took a deep breath and sighed "ok what exactly happened in his room?"

Deidara looked down and sat on his bed "H-he raped me un"

"HE WHAT?!?!?!?!" Sasori ran over to Deidara and started kissing him forcefully. Now usually Deidara would complain but in this matter he needed it so he just laid there and wrapped his arms around the angry Sasori and kisses back until Pein came in and yelled.

"DEIDARA why are you on the bed with Sasori your mine not his" He said as Sasori got up and glared at him only to be knocked into a wall and Deidara looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Um h-hi leader-sama un" he said as he walked over to him slowly "why were you making-out with Sasori huh?" he slapped Deidara to the ground and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Your mine and no one else's got that?"

"Y-yes leader-sama un" he looked frightened and hugged Pein

"Good and two more things" he said with a smirk

"W-what is it leader-sama un?"

He pulled out a collar that said 'Pein's Property' on it and put it on Deidara "never take that off and call me master from now on"

"Y-yes lea- I mean master un"

Pein smiled and hugged Deidara in a protective way and carried him to his room.

Deidara looked at the bed then Pein "why are we in here un?"

"Its punishment for cheating" he then threw Deidara on the bed and tied him down.

"Now you shall never kiss anyone other than me touch anyone other than or even have thoughts about anyone but me got it?"

"Yes master un" with that said Pein hits Deidara on the back with the whip and he let out a loud cry but laid there on his stomach. "That's a good boy" he brought it in contact 5 more times with his back and finally finished and sat next to him.

"Why un?"

"I love you"

"I love you to un"


	3. Chapter 3

Gonna write a squeal to this story. Its gonna be much better than this one.


End file.
